m2099fandomcom-20200214-history
Junkpile
Junkpile is a fictional character in Marvel Comics's 2099 universe, a look at superheroes in the year 2099. He was one of the main antagonists of a future incarnation of the X-Men called X-Men 2099, and briefly was affiliated with both the X-Men and SHIELD. Fictional character biography The earliest known information about Junkpile's past are of his involvement in the outlaw group The Lawless, with the soon-to-be founder of the X-Men 2099, Xi'an Chi Xan. After Xi'an left the Lawless to find purpose in his life, it can be inferred that Junkpile followed, joining him for a time at his mutant gatherings in Nevada. At the start of the imprint Junkpile is seen as a bouncer for the gatherings, though his intentions are made clear early on as he allows a sniper in to attempt to assassinate Xi'an. The sniper fails, but Xi'an's X-Men must face Junkpile again as they attempt to clear Xi'an's name of the murder of casino boss Noah Synge, whose son had hired Junkpile to betray Xi'an. In the coming battle Junkpile kills Serpentina, but is ultimately defeated by Xi'an.X-Men 2099 #1-3 As the X-Men escape, Junkpile is incapacitated by the Synges and sold to a bioship. His transport is derailed however, by La Lunatica, who revives him and hires him to help her escape her former captors, the Theatre of Pain.X-Men 2099 #10 This leads him to meet up again with Xi'an, who has defected from his X-Men as his amoral Lawless persona has emerged, and Skullfire, who followed Xi'an for fun. Skullfire initially attacks Junkpile, seeking revenge over the death of Serpentina, but is disuaded by Luna, whom he has built a relationship with. Together, they all invade the hideout of The Driver, a mutant who had been storing other mutants genetically in his computer for decades, awaiting a time when they could be revived and live without being persecuted. Brimstone Love, leader of the Theatre of Pain, attacks and destroys the Driver's computer. Distraught, the Driver wounds Junkpile and escapes. Junkpile is last seen unconscious, chaotically drawing any localized machinery to himself in an attempt to repair his body.X-Men 2099 #10-13 He is later rescued and revived by Doom 2099, who has imposed himself as the U.S. President, reinstating S.H.I.E.L.D. and deputizing Junkpile as a law enforcer, tasking him with taking down the western U.S. "Red Market" (rich companies experimenting on destitute citizens). To this end he is dispatched to the Theatre of Pain's Floodgate facility. His assault seems fruitful at first, but he is easily taken down by Brimstone Love and dumped into a trash chute. Shortly after Skullfire is dumped in the same trash chute, where they reluctantly work together to escape, before the acidic wash floods the chamber to break down the refuse. As they escape the waste chamber Junkpile is attacked by La Lunatica, who incapacitates him with her psychic vampirism.X-Men 2099 #23-25 Powers and abilities Junkpile has a unique techno-organic physiology which allows him to construct his body entirely out of metal. This grants him with increased strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury. He also has telekinetic abilities so that he can draw and bond metal objects to himself to add to his body or rebuild himself when destroyed. Other versions ''Timestorm 2009–2099'' Junkpile appears as an X-Man in the Timestorm 2009-2099 miniseries. In this version he appears as a sentient self-regenerating piece of Stark Technology. Timestorm 2009-2099: X-men One-shot References External links *Uncannyxmen.net character bio on Junkpile Category:Characters Category:Earth-928 Category:X-Men Category:Villains